


A Little Something Extra

by 1JettaPug



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Belly Kink, Established Relationship, Feeding Kink, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus and Ratchet both leaned back against the wall of the base, a plate of sweets being shared between the two. They were watching the human's New Year's fireworks go off in celebration of the previous and new year ahead of them. There were colors of pink, orange, green, red, yellow, blue, and purple flying all throughout the evening sky.</p><p>The younger Autobots ran about with the Cybertronian equivalent to sparklers, enjoying this interesting and bright human holiday. Others were just fine with watching the colorful display like the Prime and his medic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Something Extra

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year~! ^v^ Get ready for 2016, folks!

Optimus and Ratchet both leaned back against the wall of the base, a plate of sweets being shared between the two. They were watching the human's New Year's fireworks go off in celebration of the previous and new year ahead of them. There were colors of pink, orange, green, red, yellow, blue, and purple flying all throughout the evening sky.

The younger Autobots ran about with the Cybertronian equivalent to sparklers, enjoying this interesting and bright human holiday. Others were just fine with watching the colorful display like the Prime and his medic.

Ratchet reached for one of the treats between them but frowned when he found that the plate was empty. "Optimus," The Prime looked over to him. "That plate of brownies was supposed to last the entire evening."

"Sorry, old friend, I hadn't realized it..." he said. It was a weak response; he'd known he'd eaten the entire thing. This winter season was getting to the Prime's waist line as it was his medic's. The recent pounds had centered themselves solely in his center, however; whereas, Ratchet's went to both his stomach and thighs.

Optimus sighed and ran a servo over his ever expanding plating. "Perhaps, I should've been more careful..."

Ratchet gave him a sympathetic smile and moved closer. "Sweetspark, you're fine. You're just lucky that I'd thought to bring a little something extra." he set down a plate with a thick chocolate treat on top. Optimus smiled at him, then happily dug into the thick brownie. He savored every gooey chocolate bite, moaning out just how good the treat tasted.

It had been so wonderful to just eat to his heart's content, Optimus pondered in his processor as he leaned back against the rock. At first, it was just Ratchet who'd decided to indulge for a change. The Prime had managed to stay restrained around the extra cubes of energon that they had obtained that year, only grabbing a few extra desserts here and there, attempting to eat them slowly to make them last. But when Ratchet kept bringing more of them to the table and bringing them to his office while he was working.... they'd always look so delicious... It was just so hard to resist... he'd barely even noticed how large his belly had gotten recently.

Ratchet had noticed. Noticed and loved it. He leaned onto his sparkmate and purred, "Enjoying the lights or the brownie?"

"Hmm...?" Optimus had barely heard what he said. Shaking his helm at his mate, Ratchet just smiled softly and began to knead the Prime's squishy belly. All he knew was that he loved the way the Ratchet's servos were rubbing his expanded plating, getting right in-between those sensitive wires. He sighed in content and wrapped his arms around his medic. Their optics turned to each other and back to the light show before them. They didn't need to say anything else. They already knew how they felt about each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Written on Dec. 27, but posted on Dec. 31 due to winter vacation. OH, and apparently the first story posted for 2016 for the Transformers All Types! Yay! ^v^


End file.
